You Can't Always Get What You Want
by DapperApproved
Summary: "The point is that you can't and won't always get what you want! You think that you can do anything just because you want to, but you know what? You can't!" Channy One-shot! Not a song-fic!


**So I am FINALLY writing on fanfiction again after much delay. I know that I haven't updated any of my other stories for almost a year (wow, it's been that long?) and I promise to update them soon. There will be more news on that in the author's note down below.**

**Here is a little side story to why I wrote this (You can just skip this little part if you want): So my brother is obsessed with oldies music, such as the Beatles, Beach Boys, and of course, the Rolling Stones. And whenever my little sister gets all whiny and wants something, he just tells her that she should listen to this song because "You can't always get what you want." It's actually really cute when this happens. Anyways, so this just inspired me to write a Channy story about Chad being his usual self and wanting something, and Sonny telling him to listen to this song. Weird, I know, but really cute. :)**

**Also, I have to give credit to alittlefaithinme2 because of her recent reviews, author/story alerts, and favorites. They inspired me to get off of my butt and start writing on fanfiction again. I must sound so pathetic, since it's only one person, but it just reminds me that somewhere out there, someone is still enjoying my writing. :)**

**And I just have to say that the only reason this is rated T is because of one itty bitty cuss word around the end. Once again, I'll explain more down below.**

**So without any further ado, here is **_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_** or the song **_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_** by the Rolling Stones. I do, however, own the idea of mixing the two together to create an EPIC story. Or, at least, I think I do…**

* * *

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Chad strutted down the corridors of Condor Studios with a bounce in his step and a gleam in his eyes. Now, on normal occasions, Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't be caught dead practically skipping down a hallway. No, that was Little Miss Sonny Munroe's job. But the aforementioned was the exact reason why "the greatest actor of our generation" was acting in this particular way.

He was going to ask her out today.

So as he continued to make his way over to the _So Random!_ set, he couldn't help but act gleeful and oddly out of character. This was the effect that Sonny Munroe had on him, and he hated – yet loved – that about her.

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice another figure walking down the hallway in his direction. So, ultimately, he crashed into that person, knocking them down to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, let me help you up," Chad offered, still acting in his unusually perky mood while he held out his hand. It wasn't until then, however, that he realized that the person he crashed into was the bubbly brunette he had been searching for.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today," Sonny observed, accepting Chad's hand. "I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because every time _you're _feeling happy, it usually means that something bad is about to happen to _me_."

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny. Can I not be happy without you accusing me of doing something wrong to you?" Chad chuckled while casually draping his arm around her.

"Uh… Well I guess not…"

"Great! Because I need to ask you something!"

"Why?"

"Uh… Because I _want_ to?" Chad replied with a roll of his eyes, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. And with that, the out-of-the-ordinary caring Chad was gone, and was replaced with the regular egoistical Chad.

"You just _want_ to," Sonny repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I think we already established that."

"So… You're telling me that you want to ask me a question _just_ because you want to?"

"Yes…" Chad responded, unsure of where this conversation was turning. "Now can you _please_ get to the point of all of this, because I really need to ask you that question. I have places to go and people to see, and I don't want to waste my time on all of this." Immediately, Chad regretted what he just said. Not only did he not want to get on Sonny's bad side right now, since he was supposed to ask her out, but he knew that wherever this was going, it was going to end up somewhere bad. Why did all of their fights have to start with a slip of Chad's tongue?

"Well if you're that busy, then why don't you just go then?" Sonny exploded. "See, this is what I saw talking about! You always think that everything _you_ want is more important than anything else! What if I had to ask you a question that was more important than yours, but you just _had_ to ask yours first all because you _wanted_ to?"

"Wait, so you had a question to ask me?" Chad interrupted.

"Well, no… But that's not the point! The point is that you can't and _won't_ always get what you want! You think that you can do _anything_ just because you _want_ to, but you know what? You can't!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad internally cringed, wondering for a second if it was "that time of the month" again.

"Look, Sonny, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"And there you go again!" Sonny sighed. "You just _wanted_ to ask me a question! You know, Chad, there's this _really _nice song by the Rolling Stones. Want to know what it's called?"

"Uh… What?" Chad asked hesitantly, still afraid of where this was heading.

"_You Can't Always Get What You Want._ You should really listen to is sometime. And maybe, after you do, you can try to ask me that question again with a _better reason_ for doing so!" Then, Sonny shrugged Chad's arm off of her shoulder and stormed away, leaving Chad standing alone in the middle of the hallway, staring dumbstruck at the fuming comedienne.

"So much for asking her out," Chad mumbled with a disappointed look on his face. He mentally beat himself up and had half the mind to catch up with Sonny and apologize, when he realized that he was late for rehearsal. _I guess I'll do it later_, Chad thought, and headed back to the _MacKenzie Falls_ set.

* * *

After much rehearsal, Chad dragged his feet over to his dressing room and plopped himself into one of his imported leather chairs. All he wanted to do was relax, but how could he do that when his conversation with Sonny earlier that day was weighing on his shoulders?

"You Can't Always Get What You Want._ You should really listen to is sometime. And maybe, after you do, you can try to ask me that question again with a _better reason_ for doing so!"_

Suddenly, an idea popped into Chad's mind. He quickly took out his laptop and searched "You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones" and listened to the song.

_I saw her today at a reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man_

_No, you can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_And if you try sometime you find_  
_You get what you need_

_I saw her today at the reception_  
_A glass of wine in her hand_  
_I knew she was gonna meet her connection_  
_At her feet was her footloose man_

_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you might find_  
_You get what you need_

_Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh..._

_And I went down to the demonstration_  
_To get my fair share of abuse_  
_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_  
_If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"_  
_Sing it to me now..._

_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_Oh baby, yeah, yeah!_

_I went down to the Chelsea drugstore_  
_To get your prescription filled_  
_I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy_  
_And man, did he look pretty ill_  
_We decided that we would have a soda_  
_My favorite flavor, cherry red_  
_I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy_  
_Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"_  
_I said to him_

_You can't always get what you want, no!_  
_You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)_  
_You can't always get what you want (no)_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_Oh yes! Woo!_

_You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!_  
_Oh yeah!_

_I saw her today at the reception_  
_In her glass was a bleeding man_  
_She was practiced at the art of deception_  
_Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands_

_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You just might find_  
_You get what you need_

_You can't always get what you want (no, no baby)_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You just might find_  
_You get what you need, ah yes..._

_Well_… Chad thought once the song ended. _The song was a little too long for CDC's liking. I mean, it was, what, seven minutes! Plus, it got a bit repetitive and I didn't really understand the story behind it. What's up with the Mr. Jimmy thing? Oh, and the chorus in the beginning was seriously cheesy… But other than that, I guess it was a'ight. _

Chad pondered over why Sonny wanted him to listen to that song so badly. Sure, it just repeated over and over what Sonny was telling him, but there must have been some other point to this besides just rubbing it in his face. Sonny was better than that. He replayed the song in his head several times, when suddenly, it clicked.

As fast as lightning, Chad shot out of his chair and raced towards the Condor Studios parking lot.

* * *

Just as he suspected, Chad found Sonny heading towards her car.

"Sonny!" Chad called out.

"Huh?" Sonny asked, turning around, only to find Chad sprinting towards. He looked out of breath and completely ragged as he came to a halt in front of her. _This must be good_, Sonny thought sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So did you finally listen to that song I told you about?"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" Chad blurted out instead of answering her question.

Sonny's eyes grew to the size of basketballs and her jaw dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ just asked _her_ out? She quickly recollected herself, however, and tried to play it cool.

"Why?" Sonny inquired cautiously. There must be something behind all of this.

"Earlier today, if you asked me that, I probably would have responded with, 'Because I want you to,' or something like that. But not anymore. I _need_ you to go out with me, Sonny. Ever since I've met you, I've been dying to ask you out. Your pretty hair, your big brown eyes, your perky personality, your stupid cute… Everything about you made me _need_ you to go out with me. You bring out the best in everyone, even me, and you make me do things that I would never, ever think of doing. You're perfect, Sonny Munroe, and I need you to go out with me. Because '_if you try sometimes you just might find you get what you need.'_"

There was this dreadful moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for forever while Chad anticipated Sonny's response. He was just about to turn around and leave her when she finally spoke up.

"You listened to the song," was all she could say as she stared at Chad with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I did."

"You listened to the song," Sonny repeated, at loss of any other words to say.

"Uh… Yeah, I think I already said that I did."

"Oh my gosh, you listened to the song!" Sonny squealed, throwing herself into Chad's arms and suffocating him in a hug. She pulled away after what felt like an eternity and stared deeply into Chad's sparkling pools of blue. Then, she pulled herself back into Chad, only this time, she engulfed him with a passionate kiss. Her delicate hands played with the ends of Chad's golden locks, while one of Chad's hands was placed gently on the small of her back with the other on her cheek. Although neither wanted this moment of pure bliss and happiness to end, that damned lack of oxygen kicked in, causing them to break apart. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Chad finally spoke up.

"So, Sonny Munroe, are you finally going to give me what I need?" he asked with a smile.

Sonny giggled and stroked Chad's face before she replied. "Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you."

They both smiled at each other lovingly before Chad leaned back in for another kiss. That is, until he felt Sonny slip away from his grasp.

"But Sonny…" Chad whined.

"Nuh-uh, Chad. You can't always get what you want!" Sonny said playfully, then began to run away as Chad chased her around the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I like the ending, although I'm afraid that it may have been a bit cheesy. I'm EXTREMELY guilty of making those kinds of jokes.**

**Also, just to clear things up, Chad's opinion on the song was totally made up and I do not, in anyway, agree with what I wrote. In fact, I think that it is a GREAT hit, and a classic. The opinion expressed is merely fictional and was only made up to fit Chad's personality.**

**Anyways… About my other stories… I am planning on updating Lunchtime Surprises in about a week, and hopefully, I'll be able to finish it by August (which is when my school begins). I know that I probably should have updated earlier this summer, but I am not so proud to say that I'm a seriously bad procrastinator. As for 100 Sparks, that will probably just be a side project for now, and I will only work on it when I'm all out of ideas for other stories. I am also planning on writing a (late) 4****th**** of July one-shot, so watch out for that.**

**By the way, about the cuss word… I'm not so into putting cuss words into my stories, but I felt as if the word fit the moment. I would've put "that darned lack of oxygen," but I felt as if that would ruin the whole scene. I don't know, I'm just weird like that.**

**So yeah. Reviews are **_**very much**_** appreciated from all people. Please use constructive-criticism, not flames! Love you all!**

**~Ali**


End file.
